Prom
by sofiii.hhr
Summary: What should had happen the prom night and later. Puckleberry with a side of Faberrytana friendship. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. AntiProm

"Worst antiprom EVER! I'm leaving! See ya LOSERS!" and with a last dramatic gesture, the blond girls left. The four kids were left in the room looking at their faces, without known what to do. Becky was right; it was the worst anarchist party in the whole high school's history ever. Seriously, what could do two gay kids and two jews?

It's lame.

Until Puck decided to take care of the situation.

Under the watchful gaze of the Gleeks, he took a strange clip with which he was decided to attack the minibar. (Luck he was always carrying one of those things. We have to be always prepared). He was on the middle of his work when Rachel realized what he was trying to do…

"No!… no no… We're SO not doing that! We didn't learn anything last year at the assemble?..." While Rachel was rambling about it, gazing scandalized at Kurt and Blaine sitting in the bed and back again to Puck. The last one didn't even blink.

"Yes!" He said suddenly, interrupting the chatter of Rachel on the negative issues of alcohol intake in young adults like them… (Blablabla according to Puckerman)

"Berry!" He said walking close to her, taking the tiny girl by her shoulders to make her watch him. "Relax! Have fun! Life's being a bitch with you righ now… fuck them! Be young for one night…"

Rachel stared at him for a few seconds, thinking about what the boy was saying. Certainly things weren't going well for her lately. It was pretty obvious she's devastated because her failed audition (she has never failed that way, for God sake!) And, by the other hand, that habit her fiancé had about always do things to hurt her. She didn't hate Quinn. In fact, she was pretty sure they were becoming friends. Her problem was with Finn. How the Boy couldn't see that he making team with his ex-girlfriend, without even tell her before, was humiliating?

Aghhh! Screw them all! "Ok, I'm in" Said looking decided at Noah and then to the other boys in the room, which seemed certainly shocked about how fast the brunette changed her mind. And Puck? He couldn't believe that was happening. The girl has to be really upset. Finn's seriously an idiot. Going to prom with your ex, bailing your girlfriend? Not cool man!

But this was definitely working for him.

"Well, we can't leave Rachel alone on this, right?" Blaine says, not very sure about the situation.

"Ok, what are we playing? Because you can't make me drink all that without any distraction" The pretty singer smiles at Kurt, thankful for the support.

Two hours, four drink games and eight little bottles of Jack Daniels later, the group was having an amazing time. Rachel haven't dedicated many thoughts to her situation and Puck was enjoying her relaxed laugh, while there were playing some stupid card game, in which he was clearly losing.

It was between some Jack bottle and Vodka when things in Klaine planet started to warm up. In fact, they were on fire. The two boys were making out as if the world were to end that very night. Meanwhile, Rachel and Noah stared giggling at each other.

In any other situation, Rachel would be scandalized if she looked a couple making out like that in front of her. Now? It's just funny.

Puck, in the other hand, wasn't that amused. Seriously, he is ok with two men being boyfriends and shit. But, counting money in front of the poor? Not fucking nice. So, he just stand up and offered a hand for the smallest girl "we'll get out of here" It wasn't really a question and Rachel didn't even question it.

They took their coats (Puck a couple bottles also) and headed to the door. When the brunette was already in the hall, Puck couldn't help himself and turn around to go to the two lovebirds. He approached his amused face to them and yelled "CONDOM ALWAYS!" and then turn to the door, getting out of there and closing behind him, leaving the boys shocked and trying to catch their breath.

"No-ah!" Rachel says giggling. For some reason, that was funny. "Was that really necessary?"

Puck just winked at her, flirty.

"You're a pig" puck knew that wasn't an insult so he just offers her one of her arms, gallantly, and the two teens were stumbling around and laughing to the elevator.

Once they were out of the hotel, the warm night punched them in the face.

"God! 's hot out here!" Puck says getting his jacket off. "Let's go Berry. My truck's just around the corner"

"No! You can't drive like that, we're inebriated Noah! I was talking seriously earlier… Mr. Shue said…" Drunk!Rachel was still Rachel after all.

"Shue's not here to take us anywhere, right?" Puck told her as it was obvious. "There is a ball today, remember?" he didn't noticed what he just said until he saw Rachel's face drop. And he felt like an asshole.

"Rachel…" he started, getting closer to her. She walked away, looking at the floor. "hey…we could go to see what's going on there, you know, it's not very far from here" with his index finger on her chin, he got her face up to him. She stared at him with her big eyes full of tears.

He hates girls crying, but what he hated the most was Rachel crying for that stupid ex-friend of him. "We can go there walking. We're not far from there since in Lima nothing is far away"

The brunette seems to think about it for a second and then nodded softly.

Puck stares at her and then took her hand to drag her to the school. "Let's go"

They didn't talk on the way to the gym, in which the prom was. Rachel was trapped in her thoughts of Finn, or whatever shit she has in mind right now, and Puck goes cursing in his head. He reaaally couldn't get a night with this girl (as friends of course), without Finnept getting in the middle?

He knew that NYADA or not NYADA Rachel was going out of that town the exact moment she got her high school certificate on her hands. That fancy stupid assholes weren't going to stop her. But he? He is stuck there as the loser he is. He really though he was going to be better than his dad? Puckerman genes are strong after all.

And he is going to see the girl slowly got under his skin, head and (even if it sound not badass) heart, go and marry and have 10 giant babies with the hero of the history. Fuck. His. Life.

When they finally got to the gym, they hear the loud music coming from the inside. It was pretty late so the party must be at its peak. Also, they can see many couples making out leaning against the cars in the parking lot. Rachel didn't even stop in front of them and entered the place with Noah following close with his hand on her low back. What? He is a dude. And Rachel wasn't complaining, so, who cares?

It was thanks to this that he noticed when the tiny brunette stopped abruptly and her entire body tense.


	2. Fixing Her

**A/N: Hi guys! It's seems like some of you liked my fanfic. I'm so happy about that! it would be really awesome if you review me with some tips or things you want to happen. The history is already writed, but i'm open to good new ideas. **

**Also, I deleted my other Puckleberry story because i want to give it a good end until i re-post it. ok?  
**

**i'm not bodering you any longer and just enjoy the chapter. Sofia  
**

****Fixing Her

Puck had like two seconds to look at what the girl was looking before she runs the hell out of there to the parking lot.

In the middle of the dance floor was Finn sucking some blonde Cheerio's face. And it didn't look as they were to stop any time soon.

His blood began to boil within him and the boy didn't know if go to Frankenteen and destroy his face with his fist or go after Rachel to do some damage control. He finally chose the second option, since his Little hot jew needed him now and the fight could wait. So, he turn around and runs to the parking lot.

While, at the other side of the gym, two people were watching the dance floor scene as furious, or even more, than the mohawked boy. The two girl had watched with panic how Rachel appear in the room and stopped abruptly and then runs away. It didn't take much time to them to realize what was happening and now they were planning the better way to kill Finn Hudson.

Who would say it time ago? Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray caring for manhands.

Blonde and brunette, walked next to each other to the 'new' couple and clarify their throats. After a moment they seem to realize they got public and split. Santana gave this killer gaze to the girl and she left flying out of the place. No doubt, Lopez still has her touch.

"What. The. Hell. You. Think. You're. Doing. Finnocence?" Santana started, pointing every word pushing her index finger on Finn's chest.

"Are you an idiot?" Quinn continues from her wheelchair, managing somehow to look very intimidating. "you remember your girlfriend, brunette, petite (Super loud- Santana intervenes) and that was willing to ruin her life by marrying you?

Finn's face went into panic trying to find excuses to go out free of the situation.

"She kisse…" started, but the blonde girl was faster.

"Oh you're not given me that excuse! We both know very well that's not how things happened!"

"You two were practically sucking each other faces!" The Latin girl continues "_Eso no está bien! _Berry could be annoying, loud and with an egocentric diva compl…"

"Focus, Santana" Quinn interrupt her, still giving Finn a cold look.

"… But she don't deserve that the stupid guy she chose as boyfriend is cheating on her"

"You're not saying this to her, right? I'm really sorry, she kissed me, I got carried away…" Say Finn, making his puppy face which always seemed to get him out of troubles.

"Lucky for Rachel" Quinn started

"And not so lucky for you, Bubbiesman" continues the brunette.

"Rachel was here a few minutes ago and was able to see the…exchange"

"Which was gross by the way" Santana put out a exaggerated disgust face " But at least now Berry know the class of idiot she was and we…" says pointing at Quinn and herself "… Don't have to do the dirty work"

"What?" Now Finn seemed very scared, and tried to go out of there to reach Rachel.

"Oh no! you're not doing that" Quinn on her wheelchair and Santana next to her blocked him "Don't you dare to talk, or even look at her right now!

"You have no right…" The tall boy tries to walk between the girls.

"Oh! You sure we do!" The Latin girl pushed him strongly and started to say things on Spanish about how Rachel was her girl now and she wasn't letting him go any close to her and that she was to go all Lima Highs on him, while Quinn tries to hold Santana. And slowly the place began to be surrounded by curious people always ready to see a good fight.

Without being conscious about the situation inside, Puck just reached Rachel. He was getting back his breathe while holding her arm and she is trying to break. Uh! That girl can run.

"LET ME GO, NOAH!" Rachel was furious with Finn for cheating on her, but she was mostly furious with herself for trusting him every single time. Practically stopping being herself to be with him. A guy who never treated her like she deserves.

Seeing that Puck wasn't going to let her go, she stopped struggling and snorted. "Why am I such an idiot? I fall over and over on the same mistake!" She leaned against a car and Puck did the same next to her. "Is there something wrong with me, Noah?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Berry" The boy was looking to the front, while she was directly looking at his face. How he suppose to say to her that she's the perfect woman with whom every man dreamed about? "You just expect the better of people"

"I'm so tired of being the good girl" she responds wearily after a few seconds. They spent some minutes in silence before Rachel took a drastic decision. "Do you still have those bottles from the minibar?" The boy nodded and was immediately dragged by his shirt collar back to where his truck was supposed to be.

When they were there she just say "You're driving" to him and got in by the copilot side.

Puck, kind of in shock, shakes his head and climbed behind the wheel. This bossy and determined Rachel? Totally hot. The girl was giving occasional directions while he was driving, until he realizes where they were going. The Lake. He shuddered. If she only knew what she can do to him.

When they got there, the tiny girl didn't say a word, took a bottle of Puck jacket that was between them and left the truck. She walked to the lake shore, in which she only dropped herself to the ground. Puck followed her, taking the bottles she left there (not like it was so much alcohol. They were tiny little bottles after all) and walk to the shore too, sitting next to her.

Rachel already began to drink with little sips, shuddering with every single one, while watching the quiet water of the lake. She looked too peaceful to be her. That little head of her must be creating a storm. Anyway, Puck imitates her and they were like this for a while. The bottles quickly losing its contents.

"Do you know what I have never done?" Rachel suddenly says "Skinny dipping" and without any more word, she stood up. Although, that was not a good idea. She doesn't have so much experience on this drinking thing so she didn't have care to stand and severe dizziness attach her.

"Easy there, girl" Puck stand up too just in case Rachel's leg decide to not work anymore, and hold her by her arm. The touch was threatening to set him on fire. He wanted to get his shit out of there the soon as possible, before one of them does something that can regret later. The woman was trying to kill him? Seriously, Skinny dipping? Fuck.

"I'm fine Noo-ah" she says dragging the words. Nope! She was definitely not good. She is a light weight. But she didn't seem to care when she released herself from Puck's grip and began to get her sweater off.

Puck nearly had a heart attack watching the girl undress herself and couldn't avoid dropping his jaw when the jew ended finally to get off her skirt, throwing away her sandals and running to the water.

"NOAH! Are you coming?" She screams from the lake, getting more and more into, while she walking backwards.

Her voice pull him off of his trance "Hell yeah!" and in a second his clothes were making company to the petite singer's.

When the two of them were floating in the cold water, at a distance Puck considered safe, Rachel became self conscious of her situation. She's almost naked with a boy who's not her boyfriend, swimming in the lake, in the night, and also she was undoubtedly drunk. And against all good sense, she found this pretty exciting and starts to get closer to the young man.

She had always known that she felt attracted to his bad boy image. The very image all the girls (and cougars) of Lima seemed to worship. But there was something more about him. Something she can see only when they are alone. Some vulnerability, fear to fail and to not be good enough. When she is almost glued to him, she wonders if it wasn't that the reason she feels all this things when she is with him. They certainly can relate each other on that.

However, she didn't make a second though on that and shorten the distance between them and kiss him.

It was slow at the beginning, but as Puck realized what was happening he started to react and this turn out more and more passionate. Rachel ascended her hands to stroke his hair, while he groan and rise up the small girl by her hips, with what she crossed her legs around his waist.

It was a moan of her that makes him awake. This is not ok. The brunette was drunk and vulnerable and that wasn't the way he wanted things to happen. He want her to want him, really want him and not to be in revenge of her boyfriend or just to feel good. He didn't want to be again the second plate.

With a little effort, he dropped her back in her feet and brushes her wet hair off of her face. She looked confuse.

"We should go" he said avoiding her eyes and walk away, out of the lake. He took his clothes, and even if he was all soaking, he put them on again. And waited Rachel to do the same.

The girl stares at him for a moment, feeling rejected, and oddly she wanted to cry. But she wouldn't. She does not keep humiliating herself in front of another guy who doesn't want her. So, she dress up and followed Noah to the truck.

The way to Rachel's home was in silence because she quickly fell asleep. When they got to her house, he didn't want to wake her up, so got out of the truck to search the key he knew was hide under the right flowerpot, And went back to get Rachel.

Once she was lying on her bed comfy and warm, without her shoes, he goes to the bathroom to get her some water and painkillers for the big hangover she'll wake up in the morning.

And with a last kiss on her forehead, he left.

**PS. I'll try to upload the next chapter this night. (if i can get some free time from college, work and stuff) Hoping you're all ok. Bye Bye**


End file.
